Caprin
Caprin (Pronounced Cape-prin) the bat is the declared secondary antagonist of Insinmind, and serves as the secondary antagonist for the 1980 timeline in Insinmind: Afternoon Solipsism. Biography 1980, June 28th Sensing the dark energy of Caprin, Zeth tries to run away in time, before he catches up to him, however he was too late, which leaves Zeth in a struggle to survive confrontation and loses the fight against the anthropomorphic bat. Interrupted by David, Caprin has to focus battling him in a roughly equal matchup until he manages to tamper with Davids mind, nearly corrupting him until he broke free and continued the fight even more until they were both overwhelmed by their destructive powers. As Caprin manages to get back on his feet, he arrives to a mutilated bodily ruined Jeffrerson Drastic, ends his life quickly and flys to the moon. Personality/Traits In Insinmind: Afternoon Solipsism, Caprin is shown to have an intimidating demeanor to himself by not saying much, except for a few one-liners, however one thing that should be noted is how he deliberately suppressed his power against Zeth Drastic, and making the battle somewhat fair, but still very difficult for Zeth to face. -In the small description of his character, Caprin is described to view God as a sadist. Powers, abilities, and equipment Destructive Power scaling * Has been noted to do super novas, and gamma ray burst. * Managed to punch through a huge amount of hurricanes larger than Vy Canis Majoris. * With Dimenfoe first Caprin can tear through the space-time continuum. Notable techniques/abilities * Flight: '''Being able to not have his arms attached to arms like most bats, Caprin can fly to insanely fast levels into the air. * '''Shapeshifting: '''At the end of Chapter 1, Caprin was able to create multiple heads chewing on Zeths body. * '''Duplication: '''Was able to create numerous amounts of himself. * '''Size Reduction: * Cordblock: * Invisibility: One of the more simple abilities of Caprin is his invisibility, where he cannot be seen by normal eyes. * Aquatic Respiration: * Alzheimer creation (Memory manipulation): '''Very quickly, Caprin has the power to bring Alzheimers on a character that will soon reach full affect on them. * '''Phyoken: * Min-duction (Statistics reduction): * Nervdone (Pain inducement): * Ninitythstam (Stamina reduction): '''Has the power to reduce more 99% of a characters stamina. * '''Pain tolerance: Was able to handle a billions worth of torment very well, should zero signs of being tired and continued like as if it as nothing. * Mental manipulation: * Lightning manipulation: * '''Hurricane creation: '''Managed to create hurricanes the size of Vy Canis Majoris. Trivia - He was one of the first villains to thought up by Allen Knox during 2011-2012. - On Twitter he is stated that would hate the song 'Last Surprise' From Persona 5. -On Twitter he is stated to be more than double Zeth Drastics age. -Right before Chapter 1 starts, Caprin is actually the first character to have any information on who he is about and what he does. Gallery 20190624 014550.jpg|Caprin wielding Xifos IMG 20190704 184526.jpg|Caprins bat buddies from behind IMG_20190725_014459.jpg Category:Insintation members